1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved stroller system with a removable tray and, more particularly, pertains to increasing the utility of strollers through a readily removable tray for a child's entertainment and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of strollers and trays and other childcare products of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, strollers and trays and other childcare products of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extending the convenience and utility of childcare products through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of strollers and trays and other childcare products of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,764 to Hennessy, issued Jun. 12, 1984, discloses a slip-on tray for an infant seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,074 to Pietra, issued Jan. 17, 1995, relates to a detachable stroller tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,394 to Nichols et al., issued Oct. 17, 1995 and assigned on its face to Hasbro, Inc., discloses a tray assembly for a child's seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,378 to Carruth, issued Sep. 2, 1997 and assigned on its face to Adrain E. Carruth, discloses a car seat with tray for use by children.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,601 to Myers, issued Nov. 12, 1996, and assigned on its face to Lorraine Patricia Myers, relates to a handle for shopping cart.
The following expired patent is also of note, that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,434 to Gamon, issued Aug. 15, 1967, which discloses a legless chair constructed to provide a wide and stable base for supporting the chair on a bed or the like.
In this respect, the stroller system with a removable tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the utility of strollers through a readily removable tray for a child's entertainment and convenience.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved stroller system with a removable tray which can be used for increasing the utility of strollers through a readily removable tray for a child's entertainment and convenience. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.